


Love Bites

by KT_ExReplica



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hickeys, Love Bites, M/M, Older!Hiccup, dom!hiccup, jack being a lil'' shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KT_ExReplica/pseuds/KT_ExReplica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Because-We-Stare-At-Stars (on tumblr) requested: hijack with biting. Involves dominant OLDER!Hiccup/Hotcup and Jack Frost. Rated M for naughty nibbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites

Love Bites

Hiccup had never been one to openly display affection, if anything his ability to portray such an emotion was stunted due to a childhood that had led him to become incredibly cynical on the topic. Regardless of this fact Hiccup did find it in himself to know that he was actually capable of love and that he was able to express it when necessary. Even if his method was somewhat primal.

Hiccup had simply shrugged it off as a secondary trait he had picked up from Toothless as the years had gone by it had just developed. Said Nightfury had a habit of nipping him playfully, lovingly in greeting, hard gums against his earlobe and a snuffle. The young rider had to admit he had taken the nipping a bit further than simple gumming as he pressed the tips of his index and middle fingers to the shocking bruises on a pale neck. Hiccup stayed like that for a moment and stared at the marks he had made as he brushed his knuckles against cool white shoulders, the rousing whine of protest at being woken from the pale figure beside him made him snort softly.

Jack really was a lovely canvas.

The strangely pale skin of the winter spirit bloomed with colour when teased just right and nothing pleased Hiccup more than the moans falling from frosted lips and the satisfying smear of red and pink emerging as he held the squirmy, struggling Jack down in a loving embrace, marking him.

Biting him.

(Jack often complained that growing older had turned Hiccup into a beast, that dragons were the worst thing that ever happened to the Viking, and would bully him until he got information on where the 'cute little fishbone' from several years ago went.)

Biting him until the rosy marks deepened to a more erotic purple. Jack all the while cursing him out and trying to turn the tables, but with his new height advantage Hiccup was eventually able to pin the waifish immortal teen before drawing groans and pleas as he placed sharp, teeth lined kisses down his back.

Hiccup admired how Jack lay, curled amongst the furs on his bed, his skin standing out in a bright contrast to the dark skins, the bite marks from the night before marking a sensual trail of hickeys in a illegal exotic red from the back of a slender icy neck to the surprisingly soft swell of a small, neat bottom. Hiccup continued to visually memorise each dip and curve, angle and slope of his forever young lover, then moving to brush his calloused fingertips along the sensitive bridges of Jack's spine and the spirit shuddered before reaching round to shove at the offending had that dared disturb his sleep. Smoothing clever fingers along Jack's hips up to his shoulders he was rewarded with a groan followed by the dopey snap of teeth as Jack attempted to bite him- plainly telling the green eyed male that just because Hiccup got to top the night before (and the day before too, and last week and the couple days before that week, and those times around a month ago in the forge...) did not mean anything.

Hiccup couldn't resist a chuckle this time as it slipped past his lips at the rebellious motion and leaning down he pressed his lips shyly against one of the bruises in a quiet apology. It was a particularly nasty mark, one he had made in a spark of passion the night before, recalling how Jack had screeched, scraping his nails across his freckled shoulders, before leaving a harsh tooth indented mark of his own on lean tan shoulders. Hiccup reached up absentmindedly to rub at the few mark Jack had dealt him before the Viking decided to smother the spirit with attention, lavishing his body with kisses, nips and worshipping his pale skin and mottling it with heated bites.

"Go away."

Jack muttered sleepily and Hiccup shook his head, before moving to plant another sweet kiss to the tiny dark budding bruise near the back of Jack's neck. Jack mumbled incoherently and tried to swat him away. It was amusing how as a spirit, Jack did not need sleep, yet enjoyed it far more than Hiccup had imagined the fun loving teen would. Jack rolled over to glare at him with slit eyes, clearly still intent on sleeping some more. Hiccup drew back a bit, deciding to give Jack space and some slack, lay back and throwing an arm over his eyes to block the gradually brightening day as it crept through his window.

It was moments like these that Hiccup loved and knew Jack really appreciated too. Inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly Hiccup was content to lie there, and listening. He could hear Jack's soft breaths, Toothless's much heavier ones broken by small snarls as he shifted up in the beams of the attic of the wooden cabin. Jack rolled again and this time right up against the freckled male. Tangling their legs Hiccup flinched as he felt Jack's cold toes slipping up his calf, one foot tracing the stump of his lost left. Patiently Hiccup waited for the teasing to stop, until the devious toes were tired of playing footsie, drifted further upwards towards more adult places.

Now convinced Jack was being a little teasing shit, Hiccup could do nothing as the silvery haired teen rolled on top of him, his expression devious as he leant down to nip at a freckled nose.

"Gotcha."

He whispered, blue eyes sparkling with new mischief. Hiccup rolled his eyes. Jack had no idea what kind of a dangerous game he was playing with him. Jack moved to rake his teeth along his ear and the forest eyed male grunted- well then...

Two could play at that game.

It was almost noon when the pair left the bedroom,

Jack grinning from ear to ear as he poked at the new blaring bite mark on Hiccup's neck just at the junction where the ear met his neck.

He was going to have so much fun watching Hiccup try to explain that one.


End file.
